Conversations of a Sort
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: The characters in Bleach get an upgrade and now everyone's online, that could spell out trouble. Boy, everything seems different.
1. Chapter 1

If this story is taken off of this site by chance (which we desperately hope it will not) Darkness Suicide will post it on myspace for sure! under her blogs!

Conversations of a Sort  
Chapter One

**Closet Quincy** - How do you use this thing?

**Closet Quincy -** Never mind. I figured it out.

**Back in Action - **lol

**The World is Mine evil laugh -** what does that mean?

**Back in Action** - The hell if I know.

**Closet Quincy** - Then what the hell are you doing typing it?

**Back in Action** - But, it looked so cool.

**Closet Quincy -** You're really sick man.

**Back in Action** - Oh yeah, well, look who's mind is in the gutter.

**Back in Action** - Ah hah, you're blushing, Urahara! You pervert!

**The World is Mine evil laugh** - What, how would you know that? I ham not blushing

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **am no h, just am...I think that's how you do that...I don't know, this is all so confusing!

**Closet Quincy - **I don't know, maybe if you want to try hiding your actions you should like maybe...TURN OFF THE DAMN WEBCAM!

**Back in Action - **Wow, you're really angry.

**The World is Mine evil laugh** - How the hell do you do that?

**Closet Quincy - **I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me.

**Back in Action - **Hold on, I'll go get my son.

**Substitute Shinigami 101 has just been added to the conversation(**

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **What the hell do you old farts want? I'm in the middle of a conversation with the guys here. Do you mind?!

**Back in Action - **No not at all.

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **Another mission or something?

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **No, just because we're talking doesn't mean that we have to be talking about a stupid mission.

**Back in Action - **Well now, I think my boy's growin' up on me. I'M SO PROUD!(T)

**Back in Action - **Go for it Ichigo, we'll leave you alone now.

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **What the hell! You call me in here, insult me and then expect me to leave. The hell I will. What the fuck did you bastards need?

**Back in Action has just left the conversation**

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **Um...where'd he go?

**Closet Quincy - **How should we know. He's your father.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out of my room!" Ichigo screamed at his father in fear as he tried to jump out the window with his laptop to get away. "Oh shit! You stupid cord!"

Isshin grabbed his son and started smashing that orange head of his into the keyboard in frustration.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY IF SHE WERE HERE! YOU UNGRATEFUL SON!"

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **ifbvaljbva.kjaldknbc ,vajxky,e buhjkjgbvfrdedjc.kabfd.kgjab.kdvnalerkbga/lfknvaz.kfdbva.erba/dflkna/ldvknaodkfjbgikfdhkjdbkdfhigihafdgkjadfgkjnbavf;oinarboanfv.kfnvaoekfnbkzcxvmna/oefhga/lfvdknakdfnvaoierg/alkfnva/lkdfnva/oiregaioerhlfnkafdnbalkfnbalkfnbakdfnbaoeifjbglakdfnbv/lzkdfnba/onrg.z,cv knraojgr /aldfng/laerijg qojrg./skfdhg ;qwgljksdf /sknboi n b...

**Closet Quincy - **What a violent father. I would never do that to my precious Uryuu.

**The World is Mine evil laugh** - hehehe...

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **Why don't I believe you?

**Closet Quincy - **You doubt me? You seriously think that I would hurt my son like that? You think so low of me.

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **Yes, actually I do...

**The World is Mine evil laugh** - With all that you've done to him in the past I find absolutely no reason to believe that you've suddenly turned over a new leaf and are being nice now.

**I've fallen and I can't get up has been added to the conversation**

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **Ow, my head. That hurt worst than any Hollow blow.

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **What the hell are you guys doing with messenger? And webcams? Are you trying to embarrass yourselves?

**Closet Quincy - **What language, are you really my son?

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **No, father, I'm a fucking prick pretending to be your son.

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **Yep, that's him.

**Back in Action has rejoined the conversation**

**Closet Quincy -**Well then, hold on for a moment. I shall return once I take care of one quick thing.

**Closet Quincy has left the conversation.**

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **Um...dude, I'd run if I were you, unplug the laptop and make a break for it before it's too late.

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **Why would I want to do lknbsa/lfnb.skafdnb.skafdnba;dfkna; fdobv a/lfdjvga ;odfgna; fdgja;eflng a;odfijg ;aoerjg a;dlkfng a;kdfnva; eori jfa;ldfnva;erk nga;eroih a;nvf a;kfe nv a;oeriha ;lkdnv a;fknv a'oerij valdkfn a;elkng a;reoign a./...never mind

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **I should have listened.

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **No kidding, I warned you.

**Closet Quincy has rejoined the conversation**

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **Now, what was all of that bullshit that you were spewing about you not going off and banging your son's head against the computer keyboard?

**Closet Quincy - **I did not hit his head against the keyboard.

**Back in Action - **Liar liar pants on fire.

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **We all saw it man.

**Closet Quincy - **Damn it! Stupid webcams.

**Back in Action - **Actually no, he doesn't have his webcam on. But, we did get the evidence.

**Closet Quincy - **Evidence? What evidence? There is no evidence.

**Back in Action - **Wanna bet?

**Closet Quincy - **Bring it on, Shinigami.

**Back in Action - **All right, if I win...

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **Oh joy, here we go. I'm warning you, don't get in over your head, we all know that Isshin won this one. Just face the facts.

**Closet Quincy - **Oh shut up, keep your stupid little hat thing out of this!

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **But, I love my hat.

**Closet Quincy - **Crybaby.

**Closet Quincy - **So, where's the evidence?

**Back in Action - **Fine, here, and I quote, directly from the messenger "**I've fallen and I can't get up - **Why would I want to do lknbsa/lfnb.skafdnb.skafdnba;dfkna; fdobv a/lfdjvga ;odfgna; fdgja;eflng a;odfijg ;aoerjg a;dlkfng a;kdfnva; eori jfa;ldfnva;erk nga;eroih a;nvf a;kfe nv a;oeriha ;lkdnv a;fknv a'oerij valdkfn a;elkng a;reoign a./...never mind"

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **What the hell were you guys betting for?

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **I don't even think they know.

**Back in Action - **Stay out of this!

**Closet Quincy - **Back off! This is not over, Shinigami.

**Who needs modesty has been added to the conversation**

**Who needs modesty - **What's up guys?

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **Not you too!

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **That's it, I'm out of here before something else happens, or anyone else enters.

**I've fallen and I can't get up's availability has been set to busy**

**Substitute Shinigami 101 - **Wait take me with you!

**Shinigami Substitute 101 has left the conversation**

**Who needs modesty - **What did you guys do?

**Back in Action - **...I would prefer not to answer that question.

**Back in Action - **Um...I've gotta go, Yuzu needs help.

**Back in Action - **Later! I shall claim my prize from you later, Ryuken!

**Back in Action has left the conversation**

**Who needs modesty - **What prize?

**Closet Quincy - **Nothing.

**The World is Mine evil laugh - **I have to be going. Jinta and Ururu are getting into a fight again.

**The World is Mine evil laugh has left the conversation**

**Who needs modesty - **So, I guess it's just you and me now, Ryuken.

**Closet Quincy- **...

**Who needs modesty - **Oh come on, don't be shy. Want me to turn my webcam on? wink

**Closet Quincy - **Dear god NO!

**Who needs modesty - **Oh but why not? Oh, I get it, you're gay, aren't ya?

**Closet Quincy - **I AM NOT!

**Who needs modesty - **Of course you are, there's nothing wrong with being gay. I accept you the way that you are.

**Closet Quincy - **I have never and will never have sex with another man...

**Who needs modesty - **I beg to differ.

**Who needs modesty has left the conversation**

**Closet Quincy - **YOU GET BACK HERE!

**Closet Quincy - **I AM NOT GAY!

**Closet Quincy -** YOU HEAR ME?

**Closet Quincy -** I AM NOT GAY, GOD DAMN IT!!

**Closet Quincy -** I AM NOT!!!

**I've fallen and I can't get up** - Uh...dad, just leave. You need to go to bed. And besides, I saw that man come over late last night.

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **By the way, I'm spending the night at Ichigo's house...

**I've fallen and I can't get up - **For the month...

**I've fallen and I can't get up has left the conversation**

**Closet Quincy - **I am not gay. (T)

**Closet Quincy has left the conversation**


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations of a Sort  
Chapter Two

Ururu - Gomen Nasai

Nell - Ichi-Chan!!

Yachiro Pinky

**Ichi-Chan!! - **What are hips?

**Pinky - What?**

**Ichi-Chan!! - **Hips I was playing one day in the desert and these one girl said that she had HUGE hips. So what are hips?

**Pinky -** How should I know. Ask Ichigo, he should know this stuff. I'm too young to understand the parts of a woman. All I know is that we don't have a pee-pee like guys do.

**Ichi-Chan!!** - We don't have pee-pee's? I thought everyone had one of those.

**Pinky -** God no. _We _don't have those because we're so much better then guys. Or so Matsumoto says, and we don't need to have something dangling between our legs all the time.

**Ichi-Chan!! -** It would be fun to swing back and forth with though. Back and forth and side to side. Think about it. If it were long enough we could play 'cops and robbers' and the pee-pee could be the gun. That's sounds like fun. Yachiro, you should really grow one so we can play 'cops and robbers'. I wanna play.

**Pinky - **No.

**Ichi-Chan!! -** Why not? Don't you think it would be fun to play?

**Pinky -** No, not really. Ken-chan says that he doesn't want me to play those stupid games. And he got really mad at you for saying that I needed a pee-pee. His face got all red and everything.

**Gomen Nasai has been added to the conversation**

**Ichi-Chan!!** - Hi, Ururu!!!!!!!! Wanna play 'cops and robbers' with Yachior and Nell?

**Gomen Nasai** - What's 'cops and robbers?'

**Ichi-Chan!! **-You mean you don't know what cops and robbers is?

**Gomen Nasai - **I'm sorry

**Pinky - **Don't be sorry Ururu, Ken-chan says it's okay for you not to know what the game is because you're always with U-da-hara and he never lets you do anything.

**Gomen Nasai - **That's not true. I get out all the time and it's Urahara not what you said.

**Pinky - **No, that's not what Ken-chan says and I trust him above all else. You never get out Ururu, so just admit it and we can explain what 'cops and robbers' is.

**Ichi-Chan!! - **Yeah come on Ururu, Nell wants to play. And because Ken-chan got mad at Nell because she wanted Yachiro to get a pee-pee, you can get a pee-pee. And you can be the cop.

**Gomen Nasai - I** don't want to play I have to go clean out the store room.

**Ichi-Chan!!** - Fine, be that way. Nell hates you!

**Gomen Nasai - **I'm sorry, Nell, but I have to go or else I'll get in trouble.

**Gomen Nasai - **Nell?

**Pinky - LOL! **She hates you.

**Ichi-Chan!! - **Yachiro, tell Ururu that I don't ever want to talk to her again.

**Pinky - **Ururu, Nell says that she never wants to talk to you again.

**Ichi-Chan!! -** And that she smells funny and she dresses weird.

**Pinky -** You get that?

**Gomen Nasai - **Yes.

**Ichi-Chan!! -** And I wish she would get really sick and all her hair would fall out too, so I never have to see that stupid hair of hers ever again.

**Pinky -** Nell!! That's mean.

**Gomen Nasai - **It's okay Yachiro. I understand. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later. 'Bye Nell.

**Pinky -** 'Bye Ururu!!! Nell says ''bye' too.

**Ichi-Chan!!** - No, she doesn't say 'bye. She says Good Bye.

**Gomen Nasai has left the conversatiom**

**Pinky - **So what are we going to do now? We don't have enough to play 'cops and robbers.'

**Pinky - Nell?**

**Ichi-Chan!! - Nell died.**

**Ichi-Chan!! - In a bad car accident.**

**Pinky - Nell, you don't have cars in Hueco Mundo, so, you didn't die in a car accident.**

**Ichi-Chan!! - Nell didin't?**

**Pinky - Yep. Sorry.**

**Ichi-Chan!! - Well, how did Nell die?**

**Pinky - I don't know let me go get Ken-chan, he might know how you died.**

**Pinky's availability has been sent to away**

**Ichi-Chan!! - **_If I was rich girl, nanenananena  
I would have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girrrrllll  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
because nothing is better gold._

**Pinky's availability has been set to available**

**Pinky** - What were you doing?

**Ichi-Chan!! **- Nothing.

**Pinky **- Well, Ken-chan is busy.

**Ichi- Chan!! **- That's okay.

**Ichi-Chan!! **- I like Eminem

**Pinky **- Who?

**Ichi-Chan!! **- Nobody important. Ichigo says it's time for dinner. I gtg. Bye

**Pinky** - Bye.

**Ichi-Chan!! has left the conversation**

**Pinky** - One is the loneliest number that I ever kneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

Conversations of a Sort  
Chapter three

**Big Boobs Forever:** Hey! You busy later?

**Monkey King:** Not for a while

**Big Boobs Forever: **Want to go have a drink?

**Monkey King: **No I have a mission later

**Big Boobs Forever:** Going to bug Rukia and Ichigo?

**Monkey King:** NO! I'm on patrol

**Big Boobs Forever:** your blushing

**Monkey King:** what gives you that idea?

**Big Boobs Forever:** intuition

**Monkey King:** your flat wrong

**Whitey-chan has entered the conversation**

**Whitey-chan:** Matsumoto get back to work

**Big Boobs Forever:** Hitsugaya-teicho! Heheh nice username

**Monkey King:** where did you get that username? snickers

**Whitey-chan: **Abarai, shut up

**Big Boobs Forever:** no really hehehe!

**Whitey-chan:** Hinamori set up the account for me

**Big Boobs Forever:** go Hinamori heheh!!!

**Monkey King:** Rangiku-san I think he's going to blow a fuse

**Big Boobs Forever:** snickers na he'll just tease Hinamori

**Whitey-chan: **Matsumoto, get back to work, the paperwork is not going to disappear by itself

**Whitey-chan has left the conversation**

**Monkey King:** think he's mad?

**Big Boobs Forever:** nah just frustrated

**Monkey King:** maybe you should get back to work

**Big Boobs Forever:** no I'm trying to find a drinking partner for tonight Kira is busy


	4. Chapter 4

If this story is taken off of this site by chance (which we desperately hope it will not) Darkness Suicide will post it on myspace for sure! under her blogs!

Conversations of a Sort  
Chapter Four

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Evening, Inoue.

**Fairy Princess:** Grimmjaw-san, what a pleasant surprise. How'd you get a computer?

**Your Ass Is Mine:** I actually don't really know.

**Fairy Princess:** Oh.

**Fairy Princess:** That's an interesting screen name.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** You really think so?

**Fairy Princess:** Yeah, it's really unique.

**I've fallen and I can't get up has just entered the conversation**

**Fairy Princess:** Ishida-san, what are you doing here?

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** What am I doing here? What are you doing here with him, Inoue?

**Fairy Princess:** Talking.

**Fairy Princess:** Is something wrong, Ishida-san? You look somewhat upset.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Fairy Princess:** But, you're face is all red.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** That's just because I can't believe that you're on here talking to someone who kidnapped you and forced you to work against your friends.

**Fairy Princess:** You've got it all wrong.

**Fairy Princess:** Grimmjaw-san didn't kidnap me.

**Fairy Princess:** Uliqqurroa kidnapped me.

**Fairy Princess:** Grimmjaw-san was the one who brought me to Kurosaki-kun so I could heal him.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Yeah, so there.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** The point is, he's an enemy!

**Your Ass Is Mine:** You're just jealous that I got to spend more time with Inoue during that time period.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** I am not.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** It doesn't matter.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** I demand that you stay away from Inoue-san.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** You know, that'll be kind of hard. How am I supposed to give her a kiss goodnight if I can't go near her?

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** You're not going to, that's how.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** But I always do. Inoue can't sleep without my goodnight kiss.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** That's a lie!

**Lying brings pain has just entered the conversation**

**Lying brings pain:** Who are you talking to so late at night, Orihime?

**Fairy Princess:** Konbanwa, Tatsuki-chan.

**Lying brings pain:** Well, are you going to introduce us or what?

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Admit it, pretty boy; you're just jealous 'cause you can't get a girl.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** Of course not. Inoue-san is just a friend.

**Lying brings pain:** what interesting people.

**Fairy Princess:** Oh, you know Ishida-san.

**Lying brings pain:** which one's he?

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** Good evening, Tatsuki-san.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Oh, what's this I see? Flirting with another girl. wow, you recover fast.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** Stop taking everything the wrong way, bastard!

**Lying brings pain:** Orihime, who is "Your Ass Is Mine?"

**Fairy Princess:** Oh, Grimmjaw-san? He's a friend of mine.

**Fairy Princess:** He took good care of me not too long ago when I was in a real pinch.

**Lying brings pain:** Pinch? What pinch?

**Fairy Princess:** Nothing, really. Everything's fine, Tatsuki-chan.

**Substitute Shinigami 101 has entered the conversation**

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** What's the big emergency, Ishida?

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** This, this is my problem.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Hey, Ichigo, what's up?

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** Grimmjaw! How the hell did you get a computer!

**Your Ass Is Mine:** I have no clue!

**Fairy Princess:** Konbanwa, Kurosaki-kun.

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** Hey, Inoue, what's up?

**Lying brings pain:** Ichigo…

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** Oh, Tatsuki, I didn't know you were here…

**Lying brings pain:** What difference does it make if I'm here or not?

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** Um…maybe because you tried to kill me the other day at school!

**Lying brings pain:**…

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Hey, Ichigo, get this, pretty boy over here thinks that he can stop me from seeing Inoue.

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** that was random.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** You are not to go near her!

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** Man, didn't you know? Inoue and Grimmjaw got together about a month ago.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** WHAT?

**Lying brings pain:** WHAT?!

**Lying brings pain:** Orihime, is this true?

**Fairy Princess:** Well, yeah, you mean, I didn't tell you?

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** How could you? He kidnapped you.

**Fairy Princess:** No, that was Uliqqurroa. Grimmjaw saved me.

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** Burn.

**I've fallen and I can't get up:** Shut up.

**Substitute Shinigami 101: **You missed your chance, Ishida.

**I've fallen and I can't get up has left the conversation**

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Must have gone off to kill himself or something.

**Fairy Princess:** Oh no!

**Substitute Shinigami 101:** Don't worry, I'll go check on him. he's in the guest room.

**Fairy Princess:** Thank you, Kurosaki-kun.

**Substitute Shinigami 101 has left the conversation**

**Lying brings pain:** I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend.

**Fairy Princess:** It must have slipped my mind.

**Fairy Princess:** I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan.

**Lying brings pain:** it's all right.

**Lying brings pain:** So, Grimmjaw, was it?

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Yeah, that's my name.

**Lying brings pain:** Listen to me bub, I don't care who you think you are. IF YOU **EVER** HURT ORIHIME I SWEAR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN A BED IN THE CENTER OF THE EARTH'S CORE!

**Fairy Princess:** Tatsuki-chan…

**Your Ass Is Mine:** That sounds like a challenge.

**Lying brings pain:** that's not a challenge. It's a promise.

**All Smiles:** Well now, isn't this a wonderful little gathering.

**Fairy Princess:** Gin-sama, what are you doing here?

**Your Ass Is Mine:** When'd you get here?

**All Smiles:** I've been here the entire time of course.

**Lying brings pain:** Orihime, who's this clown?

**All Smiles:** My name is Gin Ichimaru. And might I just say that you've got spunk. Aizen-sama might have some use for you.

**Fairy Princess:** No, really, Tatsuki-chan is just a normal girl.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** g2g

**Fairy Princess:** Good night, Grimmjaw-san.

**Your Ass Is Mine:** Good night, Inoue.

**Lying brings pain:** Get out of here, you sicko!

**All Smiles:** Good night, ladies.

**Your Ass Is Mine has left the conversation**

**All Smiles has left the conversation**

**Lying brings pain:** Orihime, care to explain?

**Fairy Princess:** It's nothing, Tatsuki-chan. Really.

**Fairy Princess:** g2g, good night.

**Fairy Princess has left the conversation**

**Lying brings pain:** Orihime…

**Lying brings pain:** ORIHIME!

**Lying brings pain has left the conversation**


	5. Chapter 5

Conversations of a Sort  
Chapter Five

**Pinky:** Ken-chan?????

**Pinky:** Ken-chan, are you hiding from meeeeee?

**Pinky:** Ken-chan????? Use the message box. Type something, anything. You're scaring me:(

**Ken-Chan has entered the conversation**

**Kan-Chan:** thsakld;fjklas;dfjsad

**Ken-Chan:** What is this place? A Bankai? Where's the Shinigami? Why is there pink all around? I think I've gone blind.

**Pinky:** Why no silly, It's called instant messaging. It's like we can talk like we normally would if we were face to face, without the face to face part.

**Ken-Chan:** But, Yachirou, we're in the same room. I can see you.

**Pinky:** I have something that I need to ask you, Ken-chan. But you have to promise not to get the way you get.

**Ken-Chan:** What do you mena, get the way I get?

**Pinky:** Well, you see, Matsumoto gave me this book and I thought it would be a really good book, because it had colored pictures and few words. But the thing is, it was pictures of a guy and a girl on a bed doing something.

**Ken-Chan: **Doing what?

**Pinky:** …

**Ken-Chan:** YACHIROU!!!! Answer me.

**Pinky: **See this is the reason I didn't want to talk to you. you're just going to get mad and blow a blood vessel and maybe that will stress a blood artery and then it'd break and then you'd start to blead and it wouldn't stop and I couldn't get you to the Forth Captain to heal you in time because you're too heavy and I'm not that strong and I couldn't do it because I'm not skilled in healing and all I could do is watch you die and it would be all my fault because I asked you tell me about sex and…

**Ken-Chan:** STOP! It's okay, Yachirou, I'm not going to die. just calm down.

**Pinky:** But…but…but…You'd die.

**Ken-Chan:** No, I'm not, you should know by now, Yachirou, I'm a demon, and demons don't die. you can talk to me about anything. Now, what did you want to talk about?

**Pinky:** Have you ever had sex?

**Ken-Chan:** …

**Ken-Chan:** Maybe…why?

**Pinky:** Cause I wanna do it. it looks fun.

**Ken-Chan:** WHAT?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SEX IS? YOU CAN'T JUST DO IT WITH ANYBODY!!! And it's NOT FUN!! Well, fun for you.

**Pinky:** Why not?

**Ken-Chan:** Because you just can't.

**Pinky:** Ken-chan, that's not an answer.

**Ken-Chan:** Wll, it's my answer. and here's another thing, you're not to have sex with anyone.

**Pinky:** But, I think I'd be highly qualified. I mean, you just have to be flexible right?

**Ken-Chan:** Well, that would be nice…Wait, no, that's not all that is involved. It's complicated.

**Pinky:** Well, just put in terms that I can understand.

**Ken-Chan:** Okay, well, if you eventually, and I say eventually, not now, love somebody.

**Pinky:** Like you, Ken-chan? I love you.

**Ken-Chan:** And I love you. but you can't do it…with me…Oh Holy mother God, I'm going to kill Matsumoto for doing this to me. The B is going to die and I don't care what that little creep says.

**Pinky:** Ken-chan, why are you all red and why are you going to kill Matsumoto and why can't I do it with you?

**Ken-Chan:** Ummm…just because. But anyway, just be quiet and listen to me, okay, Yachirou? This is already hard enough without you interrupting.

**Pinky:** Okay, Ken-chan, I listen.

**Ken-Chan:** Good. Now, when you love somebody and that person loves you back, then they do something that shows how much they love each other.

**Pinky:** Through sex.

**Ken-Chan:** -cough- yes, through sex, but it's called making love.

**Pinky:** But, you just said that if two people love each other, like you and me, they have sex or make love, but you won't have sex with me. Why?

**Ken-Chan:** it's complicated.

**Pinky:** …

**Ken-Chan:** It's not that I don't love you, you know I do. but, sex, is sort of a different kind of love. I love you like a father loves a daughter and you know that father's don't have sex with their daughters.

**Pinky:** but some do.

**Ken-Chan:** Then they are bad men and you know what to do to bad me.

**Pinky:** you hit them where it hurts the most: their pride.

**Ken-Chan:** Right. But as I was saying, there are many kinds of love, Yachirou. The father daughter kind, like you and I have and then there is the love that Hitsugaya and Hinamori have: friends that would do anything for each other. And then the kind that Byakuya and his wife had (still have); the soul-mate kind, that there is only one person made for you and you and that person are meant to find each other and be together throughout time.

**Pinky:** That's beautiful, Ken-chan!

**Ken-Chan:** Yeah it is. But, when the soul-mate kind of love comes around, then the people want to show their love through sex and that's when…ummmmmm

**Pinky:** Yes?

**Ken-Chan:** When the man spreads his fertilizer on the woman's egg.

**Pinky:** What?

**Big Boobs Forever:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!That was priceless!!!!! When a man loves a woman! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO

**Ken-Chan:** Wha-

**Livin' in the 60s:** LOL, _Ken-chan_, I couldn't explain it any better!!! FERTILIZER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Whitey-chan:** I just loved how you explained "love" Kenpachi

**Ken-Chan:** What are you a-holes doing here?

**Big Boobs Forever:** I never knew you were such a romantic, Kanpachi. I'm viewing you in a new light now. The big strong _demon_ has a heart. Tell me, Ken-chan. Do you read Nora?

**Ken-Chan:** Nora who?

**Peaches:** I thought it was sweet, Matsumoto how he said that Byakuya and his wife are still soul-mates even in death.

**Whitey-chan:** No offense, Hinamori, you think everything is sweet.

**Peaches:** Nuh-huh, I do not. not everything.

**Ken-chan:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CONVERSATION?

**Big Boobs Forever:** Geesh, don't get bent out of shape, Ken-chan, it's no big deal. Really. We just wanted to know how you would explain the dirty deed to little Yachirou, here. so I gave her that "picture book" as she cutely described it, and let things run it's course.

**Livin' in the 60s:** And let me tell you big guy, it was priceless.

**Pinky:** Ken-chan, are you okay? You don't look so good.

**Ken-Chan:** I'm fine, Yachirou, but I'm going to have to go and take care of some business for a little bit. just hang on, okay?

**Pinky:** Have fun:)

**Ken-Chan has left the conversation**

**Big Boobs Forever:** Where'd he go?

**Pinky:** He said he had some business to take care of.

**Living in the 60s:** Shit

**Pinky:** OHHH Bad word!

**Whitey-chan:** let's go, Hinamori, something tells me that his business includes breaking body parts

**Whity-Chan has left the conversation**

**Peaches has left the conversation**

**Livin' in the 60s:** sorry precious, but I would like to keep my pride in tact. Adios.

**Livin' in the 60s has left the conversation**

**Pinky:** They all left :( are you going to go now too Matsumoto?

**Big Boobs Forever: **Sorry kid

**Big Boobs Forever has left the conversation**

**Pinky:** Oh now, Yachirou all alone

**Pinky:** You can come out now Ken-chan

**Pinky:** Did they all leave Yachirou

**Pinky:** Yep, yep, your plan worked

**Pinky:** Of course it did. Wanna go make them more scared?

**Pinky:** Yep, yep.

**Pinky has left the conversation**


	6. Chapter 6

Conversations of a Sort  
Chapter 6

**The dreaded AN that most people don't read. Anyway for those who ask and keep asking there are computers in Hueco Mundo they are just not seen much. I have seen them used in the manga and the anime is just too far behind to show them yet.**

**I Believe:** Momo? How are you feeling?

**Peaches: **Better than yesterday

**I Believe:** Really that's good anyway Captain Unohana asked me to talk to you.

**Peaches: **y?

**I Believe:** something about mentality or such. Having a nice day?

**Peaches: **Yes but people are jumpy around me especially Kira, Renji, and Hitsugaya.

**I Believe:** I think it's because their worried that you might snap again.

**Peaches: **snap again?

**I Believe:** Yeah you snapped pretty badly when Aizen left.

**Peaches: **But…but he betrayed my trust and I loved him.

**I Believe:** no that is what he made you think or so Unohana-teichou says.

**Peaches: **Aizen-teichou why did you leave me!

**I Believe:** Momo-fukkuteichou please calm down and concentrate on the matter at hand please

**Peaches: **What matter!!!

**I Believe:** shrinks your paperwork?

**Peaches: **Oh yes thank you Hanataro.

**I Believe:** Your welcome. Maybe you should talk to Hitsugaya or the others about your feelings?

**Peaches: **I have but they wont listen.

**I Believe:** Talk to Rukia, she will understand, I mean she had to from my understanding kill her beloved the former fukkuteichou of the thirteenth division.

**Peaches: **Oh right thank you Hanataro.

**I Believe:** No thank you Momo for listening to me and not making fun of me.

**Peaches: **No prob. How is the fourth division handling?

**I Believe:** Terrible with the new training regiment of the other divisions…especially eleventh.

**Peaches: **Getting overcrowded?

**I Believe:** Yes so I can't stay on for long.

**Peaches: **Sorry.

**I Believe:** Do you have anything to do?

**Peaches: **Not really, I'm still on leave and no one in my division will let me help.

**I Believe:** Do you want something to do?

**Peaches: **As long as I don't have to think.

**I Believe:** Then you should volunteer to help the fourth division, extra helpers are really needed since most of our staff are exhausted from healing the large wounds.

**Peaches: **What will I do?

**I Believe:** Run around delivering supplies or assisting a member.

**Peaches: **I think I will.

**I Believe:** Thank you so much and afterwards shall I take you to Rukia?

**Peaches: **Sure just let me get my stuff together and tell the third seat.

**I Believe:** Thank you and I hope Rukia can help you.

**Peaches: **Yes I hope so too.

Peaches has left the conversation

I Believe has left this conversation


	7. RE: Chapter 7, Votes Are In!

Conversations of a Sort  
RE: Chapter 7  
Version 2

**All right, everyone, I thank you very much for your votes! I've planned out the new chapter and everything's in motion, and all characters that were voted on WILL be included. Also, if you guys can't seem to remember who characters are, or you're just curious who has what screen name, which I know some people are confused about, you can go to "myspace . com / forgottenbylove" only, of course, there aren't any spaces in it at all. In the pics there is an album called "Conversations of a Sort Screen Names" and inside are pictures of the characters for this story along with their Screen Name in red and their real name in white.**

All right, here's the line up about who's involved in the next chapter.

Byakuya Kuchiki - **Mr. Perfect  
**Grimmjaw - **Your Ass Is Mine  
**Hiyori - **Defend Yourself!  
**Ichigo - **Substitute Shinigami 101  
**Ichigo's Inner Hollow - **Bad to the Bone  
**Ikkaku - **Spiderman  
**Isshin - **Back in Action  
**Karin - **Red Ranger  
**Lisa - **Twice a day all the way  
**Momo Hinatmori - **Peaches  
**Nanao Ise - **Strict Love  
**Renji - **Monkey King  
**Rose - **Pretty Boy  
**Rukia - **White Dancer  
**Shinji - **Broken Broomstick  
**Shunsui Kyoraku - **Disco Baby!**  
Soi Fong - **Queen Bee  
**Sosuke Aizen - **Keep Your Friends Close But Your Enemies Closer  
**Tatsuki - **Lying brings pain  
**Toushiro Hitsugaya - **Whitey-chan  
**Urahara - **The world is mine evil laugh  
**Yoruichi - **Who needs modesty  
**Yuzu - **Clueless Cook**

**So, there you have it, I can't wait to finish writing this chapter. Thanks to everyone who voted I'll post it as soon as it's ready!**

**Keep the suggestions comming though, they'll be used eventually, I promise! All three of us, Heart Innocence, Pyro Homocide, and Darkness Suicide, can use suggestions whenver possible **

**Thank You!  
Darkness Suicide**


End file.
